NightWing Island
The location of the Night Kingdom was a very closely guarded secret, as it was home of the NightWings, and was where one of the two knownAnimus-Touched Objectsanimus-touched tunnels in the Rainforest Kingdom lead to. It was rendered uninhabitable by its own volcano in The Dark Secret, the fourth book in the Wings of Fire series, and the NightWings moved to the rainforest. This event was known as The NightWing Exodus. The clouds of smoke and ash from the volcano on the island made it impossible for dragonets to have the NightWing powers because the moons were not visible. This was revealed during Moon Rising, where Moonwatcher finds out that the cause for her NightWing powers is that her egg hatched under two full moons in the rainforest instead of on the island. The Old Night Kingdom used to be on the "front talons" of the continent, as shown in Darkstalker (Legends), but after being abandoned two thousand years ago because of Darkstalker, parts of it broke off and are now islands. It is said that the NightWings fled here because they were afraid that Darkstalker would haunt the peninsula. The NightWings currently live in the Rainforest Kingdom. Geography The kingdom, which was covered with streams of lava and dead trees, due to the volcano, which took up more than half the island, was located on an island a fair distance north from the mainland of Pyrrhia, possibly between the Ice and Sky Kingdoms or directly north of the Sky Kingdom. Thick smog pressured over the landmass, and clouds of sulfur and smoke left the island with nothing but darkness and the water filled with ash. It lacked in proper sustenance to sustain any dragon life, but thanks to an animus-enchanted portal (touched by Stonemover ) leading to the rainforest, the NightWings were able to hunt there occasionally. There were black stone fortresses where the NightWings lived and hosted meetings with their queen. There were also small cells for the RainWing prisoners captured for experiments on their venom, which was guarded by a lava river, and some prisoners from other tribes (who may have wandered onto the island and got caught, or had been taken prisoner from the mainland). No visitor to the Night Kingdom (especially RainWings) ever had any positive comments. For example, Squid said it made his scales feel horribly dry. Fatespeaker hadn't expected her kingdom to be so dark and dreary, but she accepted it because it was her tribe's home. NightWing Fortress Built on the side to the main volcano, the known locations in the NightWing fortress contains: *'Dragonet Dormitory:' A place where the NightWings under 10 years slept. It is also assumable that there was a school nearby, due to Starflight thinking about what his NightWing acquaintances were learning as he and the false Dragonets of Destiny trained. *'Library:' A place once full of scrolls for school projects and more. *'Throne Room:' The queen's private chambers. The only way to enter was by a secret entrance behind a detailed map of Pyrrhia with scratched-off scavenger dens. *'Mastermind's Lab:' A series of rooms where Mastermind performed experiments, usually on the venom of the captured RainWings. It also contained a desalination system which provided clean water to the tribe as well as a floor for vulcanology. *'Dungeon:' Queen Splendor, Deathbringer, Flame, and Ochre were all imprisoned here. *'Abandoned Fortress:' A part of the fortress destroyed by an eruption of the volcano. All of the NightWings' treasure was lost. Only a dreamvisitor survived the wreckage when one faithful soldier grasped the jewel even after his death. *'Meeting Place:' A place where the NightWings talked with their queen; it also had a lake of lava inside and a small rock spiral that someone sits on to be questioned. *'RainWing Prison:' Where the RainWing prisoners were chained and venom-tested. *'Queen's Eye:' The screen Queen Battlewinner hid behind and issued orders from. Gallery StarflightTheDarkSecret-1.jpg|The NightWing Island from the cover of The Dark Secret (with Starflight) starflewaway.png|The NightWing Island from the cover of The Dark Secret (without Starflight) nightkingdommm.png|The NightWing Island by Heron the Mudwing Nightwing Island.png|NightWing Island by ShinyUumbreon|link=https://shinyuumbreon.deviantart.com/art/Nightwing-Island-713443935 fr:Île des Ailes de Nuit pl:Wyspa Nocoskrzydłych ru:Ночное королевство Category:NightWing History Category:HK Locations Category:DS Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Prisoners Locations Category:WT Locations Night Kingdom